


Caught in the Storm

by antimiya88



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-25
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-10-15 09:20:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antimiya88/pseuds/antimiya88
Summary: Sakurai Sho has just taken his father's position in the company. He always did what his father wanted not daring to speak of his true wishes. He knows that it is planned to get married to a woman he despises. One night, as he was on the way to go and have dinner at her family, he realized that he took the wrong route lost as he was by his thoughts. On top of that, his car broke in the middle of nowhere and the storm caused his phone to have no signal. By chance, he saw a motorcyclist coming the same way and asked for his help. The mysterious driver turned out to be different than Sho had initially thought. Could it be that this was the chance he always sought for and actually live his life the way he wanted or, on the contrary, this would make him realize that some risks should not be taken at all?





	1. Chapter 1

Title: Caught in the Storm

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba / Matsumiya (only mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sakurai Sho has just taken his father's position in the company. He always did what his father wanted not daring to speak of his true wishes. He knows that it is planned to get married to a woman he despises. One night, as he was on the way to go and have dinner at her family, he realized that he took the wrong route lost as he was by his thoughts. On top of that, his car broke in the middle of nowhere and the storm caused his phone to have no signal. By chance, he saw a motorcyclist coming the same way and asked for his help. The mysterious driver turned out to be different than Sho had initially thought. Could it be that this was the chance he always sought for and actually live his life the way he wanted or, on the contrary, this would make him realize that some risks should not be taken at all? 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

  


 

 

 

Part 1

  


 

“Do you intend to stay here till you finish everything up?” Sho’s secretary and personal friend asked with concern.   
  
He knew well the burden that lied upon the other’s shoulders having taken the place of Sakurai & Co.; one of the most influential and powerful corporations in Japan with subsidiary companies in America and Europe.  
  
Sho, who was hidden behind a pile of documents, sighed. “I don’t have a choice, Jun…”  
  
Jun made a few steps ahead. “I can help you if you want…”  
  
Sho looked up smiling. “No… I don’t want to be the reason Nino-kun will be waiting… I know it’s your 3rd anniversary today. Go and enjoy yourselves. I’m sure Matsumoto Jun has planned everything perfectly!”  
  
Jun patted his friend’s shoulder. “Thank you… but I’m sure if you take things slower no big harm will happen… I’m going then…”  
  
Sho tried to smile in a more convincing way than before till the door closed. He turned around looking at the darkened cloudy sky and sighed deeply. _You have no idea how big it will be…_  
  
***

Three hours had passed since the conversation with Jun when Sho could finally call it a day. He laughed bitterly. _More correctly… night…_ The clock across the room indicated that it was already ten. He had just stood up and taken his coat in his hand when he heard a thunderous sound outside. He shook his head. _A storm?! That’s all I needed for today… How great…_  
  
He got in his black Mercedes and drove fast. Tonight he was going to Shinada Ryuhei, one of the most important investors in the company, whose house was located in the outskirts of Tokyo. His father had made it sure to remind him earlier that day that he had to go and have dinner at his house and Sho knew well that that phone call was implying an order that he had to follow, as Sakurai Shun’s heir.  
  
The rain was so heavy that even the windscreen wipers in full speed couldn’t ease his drive at all. “Damn my luck!” He knew well that his fathers had special plans for him – getting married with Shinada’s daughter, Mikako. He had always made his father proud… following each and every wish… he could tell that revealing his preference for men would lead to a war and he wasn’t prepared for such a battle. His father was strict and stuck in his ideas and way of thinking… like a horse wearing blinders. _But even if I liked women, I would never come to like this one… so fake… so pretentious… so annoying…_ he chuckled annoyed.   
  
Lost in his thoughts, Sho didn’t realize that he had chosen the wrong exit of the highway until it was already too late to find a way to go back. Around him there were only trees and no rich mansions. “DAMN!” he cursed out loud when he saw the green label hanging above the street informing him that he was heading towards Chiba.   
  
“Great and there’s no way to come back till I reach there… Why should have ended up like that? Why?” he pressed on the pedal with even more force, hoping that he would be able to make it up on a proper time... His knew his father would have already analyzed to the others how proud he was to have such a hard-working son, taking care of the business so well, being so responsible but from being late for about half an hour to showing up after two hours, there was certainly an important difference.  
  
Despite Sho’s prayers, the weather didn’t seem to want to be cooperative with him… The storm didn’t seem to stop any time soon; on the contrary… minute after minute it was getting stronger. _I guess it resembles the way I feel inside…_ Sho laughed bitterly at his own thought. _How pitiful am I…?! Really… Pathetic and coward… that’s all I truly am…_ Suddenly he heard a sound like a small crack but he paid no attention, focused as he was on the road but after several minutes, the crack sound was heard again and this time even louder.   
  
Sho frowned when he caught with the corner of his eye a red light on his dashboard.  “Don’t tell me it’s coming from the car?!” he mumbled as his knuckles turned white holding the steering wheel tightly as he was. “This certainly cannot be happening!” he mumbled a lot angrier this time as he noticed the light indicator keep flashing persistently and the car start having trouble to move like before. Cursing, he pulled in the side. He tried to call his roadside assistance or his father’s driver but he his phone was out of signal coverage. _It’s as if luck has conspired against me…_ _Now I can’t even send a mail to him…_  
  
He looked out of his window that was struck by the large raindrops before turning his gaze at the expensive suit he was wearing. _There’s not much of a choice… Unless if I want to remain here the whole night… It will be probably nothing… I’m a man after all… I won’t be beaten by a car…_ With one deep breath, he pressed the small button located down on his left to open the hood. Then, opened the door and tried to see if there was any water missing. _The deposit is full… then it’s the engine?!_ He was bent for a couple of minutes and had already acknowledge that getting his suit wet had gone in vain when he suddenly heard a sound. _Could it be a motorcycle…? And it’s coming closer?!_ He looked up and a sigh of relief escaped from his mouth when he eyes met a motorcycle indeed.  
  
Without giving it a second thought, Sho stepped closer at the road so that he would be visible by the motorcycle’s light and made a signal to the other hoping that he could stop and help him. _At least he won’t be accusing me of getting him wet…_ he thought when he realized the other wore no waterproof on top of his clothes.  
  
The other pulled over in front of Sho’s car. “What’s the matter? You need help?” the driver’s husky voice reached Sho’s ears the moment he got closer. He was wearing a black V-neck shirt along with a black parka on top, its hood covering his hair and dark blue jeans stuck in a pair of quite old black boots that reached halfway his calves.  
  
Sho looked at him frowning a bit but under those circumstances, he knew well that he couldn’t come to be critical over such matters. “I would be grateful if you could help me… please… I really need to be somewhere…”  
  
“Got it!” the other said in a cheerful, rather excitedly, contradicting the image Sho had made based on his choice of clothes. “Girlfriends can be really tough to handle once they’re furious, right? Let’s see if we can help you sleep in your own bed tonight… I’m sure you wish not to spend the night on the sofa… _especially if we’re talking about someone like you…_ ” the stranger added fast in a lower voice.  
  
Sho raised his eyebrow. _Who does he think he is?!_ He was ready to defend himself and ask the other not to jump fast in conclusions but he knew he shouldn’t speak when he was in the need of that particular person under these circumstances. “I guess you might be right…” he replied without showing any emotion. “So?! Do you think you can do it?”  
  
The other one muffled a laugh before turning to the engine. Sho had started feeling the cold, hitting his insides being under the rain for so much tie already but kept silent as he let his eyes wander on the other. He was taller than him, having a slim but, from what it seemed, strong body and his facial characteristics could definitely be described as pretty... in fact as too pretty for a man. Sho shook his head at the realization of his own thoughts. _What am I even thinking?! Judging only from his clothes and his motorcycle you can tell what kind of person he is… even if he is handsome…_  
  
“Hey! Mister!” a voice was heard but Sho showed no trace of ‘waking up’ from his thoughts. “Mister!” the words were repeated making Sho blink a couple of times. The man came closer and the young businessman could distinguish a trace of smirk on his lips. “Am I _this_ _interesting_ to you?” he asked Sho in a mischievous way, gaining a deep blush from the young businessman.   
  
“As if…” Sho snapped at him in a firm way, not wanting to betray his nervousness. “So? Is my car ok?”  
  
“That’s why you were scanning me from head to toe…” the other said chuckling, obviously enjoying the uneasiness he caused to Sho. “I’m sorry but your precious baby over here cannot be fixed like that… From what it seems it’s spoiled and requires special cares…” he added fast without letting Sho protest or say a single word.  
  
“Damn!” Sho cursed loudly while kicking the front right tire with all his might. “And my signal is zero… I will never make it in time… and I can’t even call to let them know…” he whispered, lowering his head, his hand rubbing nervously his forehead.   
  
He was taking deep breaths when, out of the blue, he saw a helmet being given to him. “Put it on!” the man said as he tried to muffle a laugh when he saw Sho’s indecisiveness. “Unless you want to remain wet like that for the rest of the night of course!” he added fast and winked playfully at him.  
  
“You mean will take me to my destination?” Sho asked, his eyes looking at the other full of hope.   
  
“You people always manage to surprise me! Listen… mister rich… I’m neither your damn driver nor your servant… What I offer is a small inn that’s located a few kilometers from here on the road towards Chiba… Whether that or here…Your choice…”  
  
“But how can I be sure that you will take me to that inn?” Sho asked as if his mind decided to remind him only at that very moment that he would be accepting to hop on a complete stranger’s motorcycle in the middle of the night.  
  
“If I was a thief… you would have already left with no money… and if I was a murderer you wouldn’t even be talking to me at the moment… Isn’t that enough for you to be convinced?” the taller man asked in a rather amusing tone. “You’re funny, you know that…?!” he said chuckling as he sat back on his motor turning the engine on. “So?”   
  
Sho gave it a thought for a few seconds and finally took the helmet and put it on his head. _He has a point and no matter what I really can’t afford of getting ill… especially when the meeting with the Americans is so close…_  
  
“I knew you weren’t only dressed smart… mister rich…” the motorcycle driver said and sat in the front. “C’mon, hop on…” Sho immediately did as he was told. “Make sure you hold on me tightly… I don’t want to see you fall anywhere in the middle of the route!” the other added as he revved up a bit.   
  
“For your information, I have been on a motorcycle again…” Sho mumbled irritated under his breath, not wanting to be heard by the other.   
  
“Not mine though…” the other replied chuckling.   
  
Sho was ready to reply when the abrupt sound of the motorcycle made him fall silent. He could feel the wind hitting on his wet clothes making him feel even colder. The other did have a point when he said that he hadn’t been on _his_ motorcycle. It took Sho only a few minutes to realize that the other was driving… _at least_ crazily fast.   
  
His hands, instinctively, tightened around the other’s slim waist in an attempt to protect himself from the coldness. He didn’t know why but the more he could feel the hotness of the other’s body the more he felt his heart beating fast. There was something strangely relaxing about the other… something that Sho didn’t even want to analyze. _Tonight everything feels surreal…_   
  
After a twenty-minute ride they finally reached the inn the other had talked about. It was small, certainly for cases in need like he was at the moment. The young driver seemed to take notice of the criticizing way Sho was looking at the building. “I know it’s nothing like Hilton but I guarantee there’s food, a bath and a bed…” Without saying anything else he opened the door, causing the small bell that was placed upon it inside to jingle.   
  
“Mum, I’m home!”  
  
Sho’s eyes bulged. This belonged to his family?! So he offered his help just to get paid?! He was frowning when he saw a tall, beautiful woman coming towards them.   
  
“Masaki! Look how you are! Don’t ask me to cook you chicken soup if you get sick, am I clear?”   
  
“Yes mum! I promise I won’t!” the other one replied rolling his eyes backwards.   
  
“Who might that be?!” the woman asked, having her eyes set on Sho.   
  
“Ah! This richie’s car broke down in the middle off the highway… since he had no signal on his phone and looked that miserable in his expensive yet ruined suit, I thought to bring him here for the night…”   
  
The woman smiled as he approached Sho. “Good evening, Sir. I’m Aiba Yuriko. I hope my son over here didn’t drive you crazy… I know how he can be… especially when someone meets him for the first time… Let me bring you some towels. You need to take a hot bath”  
  
Sho bowed. “Thank you, Madam”   
  
“You too, young man!” Masaki’s mother said looking at her son who had just sneezed. Sho saw the other nodding with his head lowered and found himself smiling. _He certainly looks cute like that…_   
  
***  
  
“Here you are…” Sho looked at the hot soup served in front of him. He was seated close to a window, dressed in a yukata offered by the inn. “I hope you are warm… I can bring you a blanket if you want…”  
  
Sho smiled shaking slowly his head. “No! I’m fine! The bath was what I needed! Thank you for everything! But I won’t be able to pay you till tomorrow. I don’t have any cash on me…”  
  
“Who spoke of money?! Please enjoy your meal” the woman replied smiling fondly.   
  
Sho looked at her confused. It was the first time he was offering money and the other didn’t want any.   
  
“Don’t look so troubled! Not everyone is thirst for money!” suddenly the other man’s voice was heard from behind.  Sho turned around and saw him wearing a pair of sweatpants along with a grey lightly loose T-shirt while holding a can of beer in his right hand.  
  
“Aiba-san…” he tried to speak when he heard the other bursting into laughs.  
  
“Aiba-san?! Wow! You’re the first that calls me Aiba- _san_!”   
  
“Well, how am I supposed to call you? We haven’t known each other for more than a few…” he checked the clock on the wall across the room “…hours…”  
  
“At least Aiba- _kun_?!” the other insisted. “You know -san really makes me feel old… and I don’t want to feel like that yet… I’m only 26 years old!”  
  
“Politeness has nothing to do with age…”  
  
Masaki sat at the other side of the table, his eyes locked on Sho’s, as he leaned closer. “Politeness has nothing to do with words, too! Don’t think that I didn’t catch the way you were looking down at the inn before… criticizing and everything…”  
  
Sho bit his tongue. The other had managed to silence him.  
  
“It’s ok… Richie… don’t look like that… I’ve forgiven you…” Masaki said sipping some of his beer. “Ah! That’s the best!” he exclaimed happily when Sho snapped at him.  
  
“Sakurai Sho”  
  
“What?!” the other asked frowning.  
  
“My name… is Sakurai Sho… not Richie… and I’m honestly sorry for being impolite towards you before…”  
  
The other looked at him without saying anything for a couple of seconds, letting the storm that continued being heavy outside be the only sound hearable. “You mean it?” Masaki asked after a while, his face suddenly changing, making Sho feel even guiltier.  
  
“I do…” Sho replied seriously.  
  
“Then… nice to meet you, Sakurai-kun, I am Aiba Masaki” the other said smiling, raising his beer.   
  
Sho smiled. “Nice to meet you too, Aiba-kun”  
  
“You should hurry up and eat mum’s soup now that’s still hot…” the other said, trying to sound natural, as he managed to cut first the staring contest in which they had both fell for several seconds.  
  
Sho only nodded and started eating the soup. It was the simplest thing he had ever tasted in his life but somehow he could swear that it was also the tastiest one. He looked at the man across him before turning his eyes out of the window, enjoying for the first time the sound of the water droplets fall on the glass. _Perhaps this night wasn’t that bad as I firstly thought…_   
  
***  
  
Sho opened his eyes and found himself in a room that he didn’t recognize as his own. It took him several minutes to recall all the happenings of last night and frowned when he realized that he felt more relaxed and refreshed than in a long time. He stretched his hands up in the air and walked towards the window to open the curtains and let the sun invade.   
  
The weather was nothing like last night. There was only a gentle breeze. He realized that from where he was he could see not more than a few hundred meters away something that looked like a small port where several boats were in a row. _Perhaps it’s a repair station?!_ Curiously, he opened the window and stepped onto the small balcony.   
  
“I don’t see any big harm… It’s just a bit scratched at the prow over here… I will need around a week because there are two more boats awaiting for me… I’ll try to hurry up though! Is that ok?”   
  
Sho recognized the voice. It was Aiba Masaki. Soon, he saw two silhouettes, him and an old man around his early sixties coming from behind a small boat.    
  
“It’s ok, Masaki-kun. Thankfully, I had a good catch the last time and I can survive one week! I know you’ll do your best!”  
  
Masaki smiled widely, patting slightly the older man’s shoulder. “I’ll try to finish it as soon as possible! Don’t worry, Yamakuro-san!”  
  
Sho saw the old man leaving and Masaki walking to a red painted boat at his left, looking at it closely. He was wearing a pair of weird, dark blue, buggy pair of trousers, stuck in tall, black galoshes and a grey tank top. Sho couldn’t count how many minutes had passed by, but all he could do was to stare at the other man working. Last night he had thought of him as someone who could fit in the description of a hoodlum, a delinquent… he had everything… the attitude… the style… the bike… yet this morning he could see the intense gaze with which he was working… already sweating under the sun. He sighed. _I always tend to judge people so fast… Sometimes I can’t help but think whether I can call myself clever or not…_  
  
“As much as I feel flattered having you staring at me like that all the time, I think you should hurry and have breakfast! Mum won’t wait for you forever you know! You’re neither tired nor wet at the moment!” Suddenly a voice took him out of his thoughts.   
  
He blushed when he realized that the other had come to stand right under his balcony while wiping the smudges from his hands. Sho could swear that there was a smirk written all over the other’s face.  
  
“I didn’t mean to…”  
  
Masaki muffled a laugh. “I know… I know! So why don’t you go and eat your breakfast like a good kid and then come here? I’ll let you watch since you found it _that_ fascinating!”  
  
Sho was ready to oppose but to his relief and disappointment in the same time, he saw the other going back to the boat. “I guess I can go afterwards… I mean… he invited me…” he mumbled to himself in order to justify the excitement he felt inside.  
  
***  
  
“You are fast!” Masaki said loudly without turning around as he heard footsteps coming from behind.   
  
“I guess I was hungry…” Sho muttered in the best neutral tone, he could pull off at the moment.   
  
“…Or eager to see me…” Masaki mumbled and burst into laughs when he saw the expression on Sho’s face.  “I’m just kidding, Sakurai-kun! By the way, you look good in my clothes! I hope they are not too tight… I mean I’m slimmer than you…” he added fast to change subject. Sho was wearing a pair of buggy light blue jeans and a parka over a T-shirt.   
  
“No! They’re fine! Your mum was kind enough to give them to me…”  
  
“Of course she would! You couldn’t go around wearing a yukata!” Masaki replied casually as he took the hummer in his hand and started working on the boat.   
  
“So, you repair boats?!” Sho asked, feeling stupid since he asked the obvious but he couldn’t help himself. The other was making him feel strangely nervous.  
  
“I’m sure you got disappointed, right? I’m sorry to have crashed down the image of being some lazy motorcyclist who doesn’t do anything else but wasting his life without purpose completely!”  
  
“I never thought of that…”  
  
“You did… but I don’t judge… It’s how people usually think of me anyway…” Masaki said and sighed. “Those rules of society, made by society itself really suck…” Sho said nothing and just lowered his head. “You didn’t hurt my feelings! Honestly!” Masaki continued. “I just happen to enjoy life! I won’t deny it! I love riding my bike fast, I love going clubbing, having drinks, meeting people…” Sho could swear that he felt a small pinch at his heart at the hearing of the last phrase but tried to ignore the feeling. “But that doesn’t necessarily make me some kind of loser… I earn my own money!”  
  
Sho could hear some bitterness in the other’s voice and saw him lean closer to the boat. Not desiring to say anything else. He did the same and limited himself to just watching.   
\---  
  
_ “Masaki is a very proud person! Once he finished high school he announced that he would continue his father’s work… he denied going to college saying that he wasn’t clever enough to go to one but I know it well… he felt that he had to pay me back… That boy… He wanted to take the responsibility of the two of us since he was the ‘man’ in our family…” Masaki’s mother sighed as she refilled Sho’s cup with coffee. “Despite going out and sometimes not returning back home till morning, I have no complaint… he’s a really good son…” _  
  
_ “I’m sure he is…” Sho mumbled and sipped some of his coffee. _  
_ \--- _  
  
“Do you have any time before going back to your golden palace?” Masaki asked yet no answer came from the other who was obviously lost in his own thoughts. Sighing, he came closer and leaned so that their faces were only a few inches apart. “Sakurai-kun! I’m talking to you! Do you have spare time at all? I finished for now…” he repeated his question, this time slower.   
  
Sho looked deeply in Masaki’s eyes and blushed when he realized how close they were. “I guess…”  
  
“Great!” the taller man said excitedly. “Wait for me by the fireplace! I’ll just take a quick shower and I’ll be back in a minute!”   
  
***  
  
Sho cursed when he felt his phone ringing for the nth time that morning. He had put in mute yet he could see the number of his father’s missed calls. _What the hell do you want now?!_ He picked it up knowing that it was the only way to get rid of him.   
  
“Yes, father…”  
  
“ _Yes, father! That’s what you have to tell me?! Not only did you miss such an important dinner last night you decide to continue your adventure till today! Could you tell me why the hell you are still there, enjoying your little vacation?_ ”  
  
“It’s not like there’s work! I finished everything last night!” Sho replied in a louder tone than he initially intended to.  
  
“ _You dare to talk back at me young man?! Mikako-san was upset last night!_ ”  
  
“I’m sure she was! She’s so desperate to become Mrs. Sakurai! She needs something to brag of to her friends!” Sho said in a mocking way.  
  
“ _Listen to me, Sho! I don’t care what you think of Mikako-san… You’ll get married with her! Think of it as a contract!_ ”  
  
“Father do you even listen to yourself?! You’re calling my marriage a contract! We’re not living back in the nineteenth century where marriages were arranged to bring profit!”  
  
“ _Business will always remain business! The driver will come and pick you up in two hours. You will change into the suit he’ll bring you and then you’ll have lunch with Mikako-san. I have made reservation at ‘Casa Primera’. End of discussion!_ ”   
  
Sho was left speechless when he heard the beeps in his ear. His father had hung up on him. “Now I’m obliged to have lunch with her?!” he asked himself, holding his phone tightly.  
  
“I guess rich people have their issues as well, huh?!” Masaki’s voice was heard from behind.  
  
“I…”  
  
“Do you still have some time?” Masaki asked in a serious tone.  
  
“Yes” Sho whispered and caught the helmet that was thrown to him.   
  
“Good! Then come, I want to show you something!” Without waiting another minute, Masaki walked out of the main entrance of the inn and headed to his motorcycle. “Hop on!”  
  
Sho did as he was told and found himself hugging the other tightly once again as they were heading south. He thought that last night the ride was fast but this one proved to be hell itself. Though he couldn’t deny that a part of him enjoyed it… that way he had the chance to feel the other’s hotness.   
  
After almost twenty minutes, they reached a small beach. There was no one around. Only a few rocks at their right. The weather reminded him almost that of a summer and Sho inhaled deeply letting the saltiness of the air fill his nostrils.   
  
“My dad used to bring me here. He said it was the only place where he could empty his mind… Back then, I couldn’t understand what he meant but as I grew older, I knew he was right… I thought to bring you here, since you got stuck in Chiba by chance! You did look like you needed it!” Masaki said as he walked on the sand.   
  
Sho followed the other and sat next to him. “I can already feel its impact…” he murmured, his gaze following the horizon all the way, till the blue of the sea was mixed with that of the sea. Almost half an hour had passed by in a comfortable silence. Sho’s lips formed a soft smile. For the first time in his life, he felt peaceful… as if all the anxiety and problems had vanished.  
  
“Thank you…” he mumbled suddenly, breaking the silence between the two.  
  
Masaki smiled. “I did nothing…”  
  
“You did” Sho replied seriously. “You helped me forget how fucked up my life is… It’s the first time I could close my eyes and enjoy the sound of the water splashing on the rocks… do something else than dealing with my father… I could actually remember that there’s life…”  
  
“You spoke up to him on the phone before…” the taller man said without turning his head to Sho’s side.  
  
Sho lowered his. “It was the first time and I honestly don’t know what got into me. I usually let him say whatever he wants and only agree. It causes less headaches.,,”  
  
“So… you’re this type…” Masaki mumbled as he let his back fall on the sand. “But isn’t it tough?! To have to get married to some woman that, from what I got, you can’t stand? And what is more when you’re not into women in the first place?!”  
  
“What?! I…” Sho tried to find the proper words to deny what Masaki had just said to him but nothing seemed proper enough.  
  
“It’s not like I judge you… We’re on the same team… only that my mum never refused to see the real me…”  
  
“You’re making a mistake here…”  
  
“So you want to tell me that you weren’t checking on me last night and this morning?” Masaki sat up again this time leaning closer to Sho. “Because I’m not blind, Sakurai-kun… I know when someone likes me or not… and you were pretty obvious you know…”  
  
Sho gulped feeling the other’s hot breath hitting his face from such a close distance. “Even if I prefer _men_ as you said… how… can you be so sure that I was looking at you _that way_?” he spoke fast, wanting to avoid the knot that seemed to have been stuck in his throat. It was his first time being hit on like that and he felt both thrilled and scared.   
  
He gasped when he felt Masaki’s fingers trace feather-like his left cheek. “I can because I was looking at you as well… you may be rich and way too different… but…” Sho thought he would get burnt by the intensity of Masaki’s eyes as he looked straight at him. “…you are handsome, Sakurai-kun… really handsome and sexy…”  
  
“Please…” Sho muttered, his heart beating crazily in his chest.  
  
“You just miss one thing, _Sakurai-kun_ … You’re not honest…” Masaki whispered.   
  
It wasn’t in his intentions to flirt so openly with the other but feeling him this close made him throw away all his barriers. He was more into living the moment and feeling the pain rather than letting it go to be safe and then regretting it.   
  
This person sitting next to him wasn’t just a spoiled rich guy he thought at first… he was a lot more… he could see the sadness and the will to live… to actually live freely even if he was afraid to take the risk. He somehow reminded him of himself… when he had to decide what he was supposed to do with his life.   
  
“But…” Sho tried to speak again but this time his voice was heard trembling. It was more than obvious that the other was nervous and Masaki couldn’t help but find it cute. _You are making it even more difficult for me, Sakurai Sho…_  
  
“Just let yourself go for once, Sho… and do what you really wish to…” Masaki whispered again, his lips ghosting on Sho’s ones. “We both know what you really want, Sho…”  
  
Sho knew that he shouldn’t. The other had told him that he liked to meet new people. He could tell that the other knew the game well yet… he could swear that there was something in Masaki’s eyes; something that told him that the other wasn’t simply playing with him. He tried to fight back his body but the more he stared at the other the more it felt as if it was above his powers. His tongue brushed his lower lip as his eyes locked on the Masaki’s half opened and so tempting mouth. _Screw everything…_  
  
Before Masaki could understand what was happening he felt a hand grabbing his nape to bring him closer and a pair of lips claiming his forcefully. Immediately, he opened his lips welcoming Sho’s tongue in his mouth and let his hands wrap around the latter’s neck. He had been desiring to kiss the other since last night when he saw the blissful expression of his when he was tasting his mother’s soup. He moaned softly when he felt the other moving a bit so that he was slowly pushed on his back so that he lied on the sand. He knew that it might be wrong… that he might never meet him again… but he also knew that it had never felt more right.    
  
After several minutes, Sho broke the kiss, panting. “Would you laugh at my face if I told you that I like you and I want to see you again?”  
  
Masaki tried to ease his fast breathing as well as he brushed his hands through Sho’s hair. “No… because I would say the very same thing…”  
  
“But…” Sho mumbled, biting his lower lip. It was obvious that he felt confused.   
  
“Why don’t you stop thinking? Not all things that happen in life should be rational…”  
  
“I…”  
  
“We might be nothing alike and under normal circumstances we would never meet… I’m neither blind nor stupid… but the thing is that we met and we like each other… I tried to convince myself for the opposite… but the more I had you by my side while working earlier this morning, the more I knew I enjoyed it… So, why don’t we let things flow on their own and see where they take us? I’m not afraid of risks…”  
  
Sho stared at the other for a few seconds without saying anything. Would it be so bad for once to choose his life over his father’s expectations? And this man underneath him was so different… from another world… yet he didn’t want to let him go… his insides were screaming to live… to feel… to enjoy… But still… Was that the wisest thing?   
  
Abruptly, Masaki turned them around so that he was on top of Sho. “I also forgot to say something” Sho looked at him frowning. “I don’t take no for an answer…” Masaki said mischievously and crushed their lips once again.   
  
Sho smiled at the kiss and answered it in the same intensity. It might be wrong but he had made up his mind. He was willing for once to take the risk even if it meant loss and pain in the end.   
  


 

 

  
TO BE CONTINUED…   


 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Minna surprise!!! Here I am with another small fic! ^_^ Tbh, this started for being the present for Sho's bday, then continued as a Valentine Day's fic and ended up as nothing special since I am sooooo late! XP  
Anyway... As you probably figured it out already, I do have a thing for Sho as a CEO but... he looks hot in suits! xD As for Aiba, I happened to see the photoshoot with him riding that motorcycle on Twitter again and couldn't hold back... I needed sexy Aiba! ;) I didn't make him a delinquent but they do come from different backrounds, ne?! Who knows... that might cause some problems...?! We'll see! :P The rating though will remain PG-13! :D

Next part will be up in a week! ^_^

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sakurai Sho has just taken his father's position in the company. He always did what his father wanted not daring to speak of his true wishes. He knows that it is planned to get married to a woman he despises. One night, as he was on the way to go and have dinner at her family, he realized that he took the wrong route lost as he was by his thoughts. On top of that, his car broke in the middle of nowhere and the storm caused his phone to have no signal. By chance, he saw a motorcyclist coming the same way and asked for his help. The mysterious driver turned out to be different than Sho had initially thought. Could it be that this was the chance he always sought for and actually live his life the way he wanted or, on the contrary, this would make him realize that some risks should not be taken at all?

 

Title: Caught in the Storm

Author: Andy-chan ([](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/profile)[ **antimiya88**](http://antimiya88.livejournal.com/) )

Pairings: Sakuraiba / Matsumiya (only mentioned)

Genre: AU, Romance

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Sakurai Sho has just taken his father's position in the company. He always did what his father wanted not daring to speak of his true wishes. He knows that it is planned to get married to a woman he despises. One night, as he was on the way to go and have dinner at her family, he realized that he took the wrong route lost as he was by his thoughts. On top of that, his car broke in the middle of nowhere and the storm caused his phone to have no signal. By chance, he saw a motorcyclist coming the same way and asked for his help. The mysterious driver turned out to be different than Sho had initially thought. Could it be that this was the chance he always sought for and actually live his life the way he wanted or, on the contrary, this would make him realize that some risks should not be taken at all?

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the boys, ~~unfortunately~~.

 

 

  


 

 

  

 

 

Part 2

 

“And if you remember correctly, this month our profit dropped 0.5%. It might look small but it is not something to take it not seriously. Shinada’s company, on the other hand, seems to have a slight increase of 0.5% which means that-”

“If we become one company through my marriage to Mikako the loss will disappear and even greater profit will come, guaranteeing the best for the future!” Sho cut his father abruptly, speaking in a slightly irritated tone.

They were in his office hypothetically to discuss the new strategy of the company regarding the attraction of new investors but all they had ended up doing was Sho listening to his father’s analysis over the benefits they would have as a company from his marriage with Shinada’s daughter. The same motive had been repeating itself since the early morning and the clock on Sho’s desk was showing that it was already 11:30.

He could hear the monologue in his ears but had stopped paying attention to the words. He was tired… or even more than that… disgusted. “I won’t stand this shit anymore…” he mumbled under his breath and in one fast move, he stood up from his chair, grabbing his upper jacket.

“Where do you think you’re going young man?” his father hissed, narrowing his eyes.

“Anywhere but here!” Sho replied irritated as he grabbed the doorknob. “If you want write a report, stating all the aspects of this marriage, economic, political, social or whatever other kind might there be, you’re welcome! I promise you, I’ll read it! If you excuse me now… I have a headache…”

“Come back here! I won’t repeat it again!” his father yelled but Sho didn’t even turn to look back at him, as he stepped out of the office, slamming the door behind him.

“If anyone asks me, tell them to leave a mail… I’m out of here…”

Jun looked at the other frowning. “There’s the meeting with the Americans at 4 o’clock this afternoon”

“I’ll have come back by then, Jun. I just need some fresh air… Preaching becomes annoying when you’ve reached the age of thirty!” Sho replied as he put on his jacket.

“Won’t you tell me what happened? Because you can’t possibly expect me to believe that it’s the same you from a couple of weeks ago… you would never leave like that… you would take some painkillers and say nothing…”

“Let’s say I met someone that made me realize that by shutting my mouth up wouldn’t do me any favor in the end...”

Jun saw Sho entering the elevator at the end of the corridor and sighed lowering his head. _So, you fell in love… I just hope you stay strong because I’m sure your father won’t declare defeat so easily…._

\---

Sho entered his car and let his forehead touch the steering wheel. _Father surely is a tough player… He won’t stop till he sees me married to that woman… What a mess… If only he was here…_ Sho frowned. _But he told me not to hesitate to call him…_ Without a second thought, he picked up his phone and searched through his contacts.

“ _Sho!_ ” Masaki’s excited voice reached his ears, making immediately his lips curve into a genuine smile.

“Sorry to call you like that. Are you by any chance free?”

“ _It depends…_ ” the other’s tone got immediately playful.

“How about lunch?” Sho asked playing the game.

“ _It’s early!_ ”

“If you remember well I’m in Tokyo. By the time I will have reached Chiba, it will _not_ be early anymore” he could hear soft jiggles from the other end of the phone and his heart skipped a beat. “So?” he knew he was sounding desperate but he couldn’t hide it. He needed to see this man.

“ _You know me…_ _always hungry_ …”

“No… always a tease!” Sho replied, using the same teasing tone as the other.

“ _Maybe… but only for you…_ ” Masaki replied fast, his voice turning somehow serious. “Y _ou sound better like that Sho-chan!_ ”

“Eh?” Sho could think of nothing to say.

“ _I’m at work at the moment! I will be expecting you!_ ”

“See you…” Sho heard beeps in his ear and ended the call, staring at his phone screen. He was already feeling as if there was a burden lifted from his shoulders. _How do you manage to do that?!_

***

Masaki wiped the sweat that was running on his forehead with the small towel he kept in the pocket of his pair of trousers and looked up at the sky. It was almost 1 pm and the sun was almost making it impossible for him to work. He leaned against the boat and sighed, closing his eyes.

“It’s too hot…” he mumbled under his breath.

“I agree…” the words were spoken as a whisper but so close to Masaki’s ear that he almost screamed.

“You…” he looked at the other who was amusingly staring at him, his face only a couple of inches away.

“What?! I’m speaking the truth! _You are_ too hot!” Sho said in the same tone and landed a soft peck on Masaki’s cheek before the other could say anything. “Do you have much to do? It’s already one o’clock…”

“That was fast!” Masaki said as he pushed the other away. “I thought that you need two hours to come here…”

“Not when I wanted to see you and the roads were empty! So… are you finishing?” Sho insisted.

“Let me put the tools back at the store and take a quick shower and we’re off to have lunch. Ok?”

Sho only nodded. He saw his boyfriend hurrying up back to the inn and smiled. The only thing he could hear was the way the small waves were crushing against the rocks and the sounds of sea gulls. He let his eyes get lost in the blue of the sea that was revealing in front of him as he sat at the edge of a wooden boat close to the water, after having taken his jacket off. It had nothing the luxurious in it as a landscape yet it felt so calming.

He was so absorbed in the nature, lost in his own thoughts and questions that didn’t hear the footsteps that were coming closer to him.

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” Masaki asked as he placed his hand on top of Sho’s.

“What am I doing in my life?” Sho mumbled under his breath before he could control the bitterness that came along with the words.

Masaki sat next to him pouting. “I don’t know about your life but I am telling you what you are doing at the moment. You take this…” he gave him a helmet “…and you are coming with me to have lunch because I’m starving! And…” he turned his face close to his boyfriend’s ear whispering “… from what I hear you’re starving too! C’mon!”

***

“What would you like?” the cashier asked them politely.

“We will have two Burger Kings with double fries, a salad and two cokes, make them large!” Masaki gave his order without waiting for Sho.

Sho had agreed to leave the choice to Masaki but he didn’t expect it to be fast food.

“What?! Your Highness isn’t satisfied with my choice?!” Masaki asked as they sat at a table for two at the corner of the second floor.

Sho shook his head. “No… I just didn’t expect such types of restaurant to be so noisy…”

“You mean you have never been to one before?!” Masaki asked dumbfounded. “Ok… I get it now that you are an adult but… when you were a teenager?”

“I had to follow my parents…” Sho’s answer came fast and Masaki bit his lower lip as he saw a small shadow casting over the other’s eyes.

“Well! You should thank me then! It’s yummy!” Masaki winked playfully at him before covering the fries with ketchup. “Let’s eat!” he said enthusiastically and shoved three fries in his mouth. “Hurry up, Sho!”

Sho smiled and started eating as well. It was definitely nothing like he was used to but Masaki was right. It was yummy.

\---

“You really have to go?” Masaki asked, his head hanging down. They were both leaning on the saddle of his motorcycle. “I don’t want you to…” he mumbled in a softer tone. “Am I too of an egoist if I want you to stay with me?”

Sho sighed. “No, you’re not… because if you are then you’re not alone. I am also myself…”

“You do…?” Masaki asked leaning closer to him, his mouth ghosting on Sho’s neck. The other was ready to kiss him when they heard his phone ringing.

“What?” he asked in a tone that showed clearly his irritation.

“ _Where the hell are you? How irresponsible are you? Vanishing like that when you know how many important cases we have… Have you forgotten that there is the appointment with the Americans? Will you even consid-_ ”

Sho ended the call without letting his father finishing his words. “This is your lucky day! I’m all yours!”

Masaki stood in front of him. “But earlier you told me that you have this appointment and-”

“I have nothing! I just got informed!”

“Surely?” Masaki asked frowning a bit.

“Yes! So…?” Sho wrapped his arms around Masaki’s slim waist. “Any ideas?”

Masaki smirked. “What do you say to spend the evening in the inn and then catching up with the guys? I always wanted you to meet them…”

Sho frowned. “You want us to spend the evening in the inn? Look, if you have work with your mother I understand. We could-” Masaki hushed him with his fingers.

“My mother has gone to see grandpa today. Since the last clients left this morning, she has kept it closed for the day…” Sho gasped at the realization of Masaki’s propose. “No one will be there to disturb us…” Masaki whispered straight into Sho’s ear. “I want you, Sho…”

Sho closed his eyes as he felt his boyfriend’s hot tongue teasing his earlobe. They had a couple of make-out sessions during the almost four weeks that they were together but never actually slept together and he couldn’t deny it either; he wanted Masaki. The latter was the reason why he felt alive once again and he wanted him to be his… entirely. With no more hesitation, he cupped Masaki’s cheeks and made him look back at him. “And _I_ want _you_ …”

Masaki claimed his lips leading them into a passionate kiss before driving back to the inn. He was always a driver who challenged speed but that day it was even more than usual… though it was the first time that Sho loved the way the air was hitting on his face forcefully. His adrenaline had reached its limit as it translated into freedom and love.

Masaki dragged him to his room and threw him on the bed as soon as they got in. Their clothes found their place on the floor in no time and soon, both got lost into each other’s caresses. Their actions of intimacy were delicate and brutal in the same time… sweet and passionate, leaving them breathless.

“Who would have thought that Mr. Richie could be such a beast in the bed…?!” Masaki managed to say, still panting as he was lying on his back staring at the ceiling.

“He had a good inspiration…” Sho replied being the same mess.

Masaki giggled and leaned on his elbow in order to face the other. “Thanks for recognizing my talent… I knew you had it in you… but from guessing to experiencing there’s a huge gap in between…”

Sho couldn’t help but moan as he felt Masaki’s fingers feather-like drawing lines on his naked torso. “You…”

“I… _what?_ ” Masaki spoke amusingly as he leaned close to Sho’s face, screaming and laughing when he suddenly landed on his back with Sho’s body covering his and a hot mouth sucking hungrily his neck.

\---

“Hey…” Masaki asked as he came closer to Sho who was looking outside of window. He had just finished his shower. Outside it was already dark and his heart clenched as he could recognize a bit of sadness into the other’s gaze.

“I’m just thinking, Masaki… nothing serious…really…” Sho mumbled.

“What were you thinking, Sho?” Masaki’s voice sounded sweet, caring.

“I’ve been thinking what a coward have I been till now… I wonder if I was even living…I wonder how my life would have been if you hadn’t crossed it that rainy night…”

“I didn’t know you’re one of those guys…” Masaki said as he dried his hair with the towel, his voice having found its usual tone.

“Those guys…?” Sho asked curiously.

“You know the ones that, after having good sex, get all emotional, asking rhetorical questions…” Sho smiled, knowing well that Masaki was trying to cheer him up.

“Masaki…”

“Look… you’re not the only one… I might have been balancing my life between working and partying since I finished high school but I can admit I was wandering aimlessly… It isn’t that I didn’t have my freedom… riding my bike, getting lost on the road… I also had a couple of relationships but everything was ephemeral… I never had someone for whom I would be serious… It might be the damn suit with that so elegantly tied tie of yours that looks so sexy on you… I don’t know… but you’ve made me be really serious about us… and that’s definitely something new for me…”

“Masaki…” Sho whispered.

Masaki sighed. “See I can also be sappy, if I want!” he said trying to sound carefree and stood up from the bed. “But now enough! Let’s hurry! We have to find you some clothes!”

“But I have clothes!” Sho protested.

Masaki giggled.  “You can’t really expect me to take you like this to meet up with my friends?!”

“Where are we going?” Sho asked being half curious, half scared.

“That’s a secret…” Masaki whispered in his ear and turned around to go to his closet to find him ‘proper’ clothes for their meeting with his friends.

***

“I look ridiculous…” Sho whined for the nth time as Masaki dragged him towards the skateboard park.

“You don’t! You look sexy and I won’t repeat it again!”

Sho sighed. He couldn’t believe that he was wearing a buggy pair of jeans along with a T-shirt and dark grey parka on top.  _I am too old to be dressed like that…_

“Hey guys!” Masaki spoke loudly as they came closer to a group of eight young men.

“Aiba! About time!”

“Everyone this is Sho, my boyfriend!”

Sho bowed. “Nice to meet you”

“Aren’t you a bit old to wear such clothes?” the voice of a small figured guy reached Sho’s ears making him blush.

“You better speak for yourself, Satoshi! He’s younger than you!” Masaki snapped at his friend before turning his head to Sho. “Don’t pay attention to him! He just likes to tease everyone! Come…”

They sat on the corner of a bench and Sho smiled when he realized that Masaki never let go of his hand. He couldn’t deny that he was nervous. Since he was a kid, he would always have friends the ones, approved by his family. Hanging out with boys who loved skating and had the image of a delinquent was certainly out of the question. It was so weird but in the same time so refreshing.

“Do you like it?”

“It’s different…” Sho whispered as he let his eyes wander around “…but in a good way different…” he added fast not wanting Masaki to get the wrong idea. “I mean… I have never been to such a place…”

“Yeah… I had guessed that…” Masaki said trying to muffle a small laugh. “I know we might be a bit old to come here but this place means a lot to us… the graffiti over there…” he pointed at the grey wall at their right “…were our messages as teenagers… This was my first place where I could be myself… forgetting about everything and everyone… just being me… I think that for everyone has a special meaning… or that we deny growing old…” he giggled. “Who knows?”

“My only messages were the ones I was sending to my parents wherever they were on a trip informing them about my studies…” Sho whispered and sighed.

“Sho… let it go… everything that holds you from enjoying yourself… This is the place where you are not the rich CEO but Sho… simply Sho…”

Sho was ready to reply when he saw a shadow on his feet. “Here! It will help you chill out!” the same friend of Masaki said as he gave the latter a can of beer. “Sorry about before… I always have the tendency to tease Aiba! I’m Ohno Satoshi by the way!”

Sho smiled. “Nice to meet you Ohno-san… I-”

“Just drop the –san… please…”

“No one here likes to be called like that?” Sho asked amused. “Masaki also scolded me when we met for the first time…”

“Of course I would!” Masaki said before heading to a group of two a few meters away.

“We are just not fond of formalities, Sho… it’s… let’s say out source of youth!” Satoshi said giggling and Sho had to admit that it might actually work.

“Perhaps that’s true…” he mumbled to himself and drank his beer almost at once.

“So, what are you doing for living?! Aiba denies giving us too many details…”

“I am the CEO in my family’s company…”

Satoshi’s eyes bulged. “You what?!”

Sho smiled bitterly. “Disappointed?”

“No… Shocked…” Satoshi mumbled before leaning closer to Sho. “How can a CEO be Aiba’s boyfriend? I mean… no offence… but people like you usually are critical and look down on people like us… you know… the useless part of the society…”

“I’m not offended, Ohno and you are right… I won’t deny that when I first met him riding his bike, wearing the clothes he wore… I thought of him as a delinquent…” Sho lowered his head “You can blame my prejudice…? The way I was brainwashed since my child hood…? I don’t know… but I didn’t have the best opinion… yet he saved me when I was stuck in the middle of the storm and then he put me in my place… That made me think a lot… and seeing him struggle at work… his relationship with his mother… I realized that I should have never judged a book by its cover…”

“I love your honesty, Sho…” Satoshi said, looking straight into Sho’s eyes. “But… from changing an opinion to being in a relationship… that’s a bit…”

“I love him…” Sho said before being able to stop himself. He looked up at the night sky and smiled. “It might sound weird but during those past weeks I feel as if I’m able to breathe… I was always the good boy… following rules… being obedient. He told me that he wasn’t afraid of risks and his eyes gave me the strength I needed…”

“I can’t question what you said though it might become too difficult at some point… I don’t say that it will be on purpose but differences in the behavior, in the habits… when growing up in such different environments… sometimes they are inevitable… Just promise me one thing…” Satoshi’s voice changing into a completely serious tone. “Never hurt him… he might look strong but he has passed through a lot and I can see that he has invested on you… even if he denies it… so you better be careful… because if you do, even without wanting it for real, you’ll have to deal with me…”

Sho could only nod. “I’m happy that he has such good friends… caring so much about him…”

“He’s like my little brother…” Satoshi replied in a sweeter tone than before. “And please, don’t judge me wrong… I’m not accusing you or anything… I just want to protect him…”

“Don’t worry… I understand… But I can promise you that I have no intention to hurt him… only to make him smile…” Sho replied in a small voice.

“I’m glad to hear that! You look like a good guy, Sho!”

“Hey Ohno…” someone called Masaki’s friend.

“What?” Satoshi asked and sighed when he saw the others nodding at him. “Excuse me…”

“No problem…” Sho said smiling and drank almost the whole of his beer. _Differences… Of course, there are but could they play so important role…? If you love the other then you overcome any difficulty may come across…_

“Hey!” Masaki grabbed the beer from Sho’s hand, bringing him back to reality. “Don’t drink so fast, you’ll end up drunk and I want to show you my skills…”

“Skills?!”

Masaki smirked. “You know my skills in bed are not the only ones I have… I’m a talented person, Sho…” he whispered in his ear, his hand drawing small circles on his left thigh, dangerously close to his crotch. “Take a look!” Masaki winked at him and stood up. “Let’s do it!”

Sho was left speechless. Masaki was on the skateboard riding it similarly to his motorcycle… as if he owned the world. It was a different image from him when working with the boats but the same alluring. Yes the differences were many… he couldn’t deny it but was what attracted him to the other the most.

Two hours had passed and Sho had already consumed three beers, feeling completely relaxed.

“How about we go clubbing?” one of Masaki’s friends asked excitedly out of the blue. “We have to celebrate you and Sho!”

Masaki shrugged. “I don’t kno-”

“Let’s go!” Sho whispered in his ear as he wrapped his arms around Masaki’s waist from behind. “I want to experience Masaki’s night out…”

“Really? We could…” Masaki asked rather worried as he turned around to meet his boyfriend’s eyes.

Sho pecked his lips. “Really… Tomorrow is Saturday anyway!”

Soon, they were on Masaki’s motorcycle once again heading to their favorite club. When they entered, the music was loud and the spinning lights were making everything seem as a part from another world. Sho started sipping his drink, feeling his body following the beat of the music, when Masaki dragged him in the middle of the dancefloor. He closed his eyes as his boyfriend brought him close to him, letting himself smell his sweet scent mixed with sweat. It was intoxicating. Till then he was wondering how people could have fun in such places… for the first time he realized that forgetting about the struggles of everyday life one in a while was what could give you the strength to continue and face them.

\---

Sho could feel the sunrays hitting directly on his face and frowned. He refused to open his eyes though. He felt his body aching from head to toe.

“C’mon sleepy boy… it’s already noon…” Masaki said as he caressed softly Sho’s hair.

Sho slowly opened his eyes and tried to sit properly on the bed only to feel everything spinning around.

“Does it hurt or gets dizzy?”

“Both?!” Sho whined.

“Well at least you didn’t throw up…” Masaki whispered.

“It’s not the first time I drink alcohol...” Sho tried to defend himself, slightly being embarrassed.

“No but mixing beer, tequila and two rounds of one-shots was definitely something new… believe me… in my first attempt I was throwing up the whole night… Now c’mon… let’s get you to the bathroom… Mum won’t accept you having lunch stinking alcohol like that…”

Sho nodded and tried to stand up only to fall on the bed again. “Everything is spinning around…”

“Come…” Masaki pulled him up and made sure he was leaning on him. “I’ll help you…”

After four hours, they were standing in front of Sho’s car. “You really have to go now?”

“Don’t be like that, Masaki…” Sho muttered as he caressed Masaki’s cheek. “I have to… there are like a million missed calls from my father… I will call you later ok?”

Masaki pecked his lips. “I will be waiting… Have a safe return…”

Sho smiled. “Thank you…” he entered his car and started driving back to Tokyo. “And now let’s face father…”

***

“You decided to show up?!”

“Father…” Sho tried to speak for the nth time in vain. He was in the living room.

“Tell me is this some kind of joke?! You are way too old for the revolutionary phase!”

Sho’s eyes bulged. _It can’t be that he knows…_

“Tell me, Sho… Is it so fascinating for you to wear such clothes and ride motorcycles with a bunch of bums?!”

Sho wanted to send his father to hell for calling Masaki and his friends a ‘bunch of bums’ but before he could utter a word it hit him. _He knows…_ “You know…?”

His father raised an eyebrow. “What?! You thought I wouldn’t take notice?” his tone was sarcastic. “Listen to me carefully, Sho. You’re not meeting up with that guy ever again and next Saturday, we will discuss things with Shinada. Your engagement with Shinada Mikako will be announced by the end of the month! End of discussion!”

Sho couldn’t believe his ears. It took him a couple of seconds to analyze all the information that he had just heard and burst into laughs, causing his father to frown.

“You have something to say perhaps?”

Sho stopped laughing and stepped closer to his father. “Yes… As a matter of fact, I have, _father…_ First of all, the people to whom you referred as bums are my friends… as for the one who was driving the bike is my boyfriend!” Sho smirked when he saw the shocked face of his father. “Yes… you heard right… boyfriend… and I have no intention to marry with Shinada Mikako. Even if I was into women, believe me I would never ever have the slightest interest in someone fake like her!

As for the party, we are having on Saturday I will be gladly there but I will not be alone. Masaki will be there with me! It’s the perfect occasion to introduce him to the family and friends! Now it’s end of discussion… if you excuse me now!” and with that he left the house driving fast to his best friend’s. Jun was the only one on which he could rely at the moment.

\---

“So, he will be ruining our weekends when he’s single and he will be ruining our weekends when he has a boyfriend too?”

“Nino, stop whining like a baby and bring us the tea!” Jun sighed. “Sorry about that… he doesn’t mean it…”

“He has a point, Jun…”

“See? He agrees with me!” Nino mumbled pouting as he came in the living room carrying a tray with three cups of tea.

“Nino!” Jun said warningly before turning his attention back to Sho. “But are you sure that this is a good idea?”

“What do you mean, Jun?”

“Well… I don’t say that he’s a bad guy… please don’t misunderstand me but the differences between you two are without a doubt a lot…”

Sho muffled a laugh.

“What is so funny?” Jun asked frowning a bit.

“His best friend told me the same thing… I have thought about it… and I agree… The differences are many but they are the ones that made me feel attracted to him… I feel as if he has what I lack you know…”

“I do, Sho… and I have seen it! You are smiling and your eyes are reflecting happiness, enthusiasm! But…”

“But what?”

“Do you think that it’s a good idea to bring him to your family’s party? You know how the atmosphere in such posh parties and how snob people gathered in them usually are…?”

“Masaki has nothing to be afraid of… I’ve already talked to him… It’s the best way to put an end into this whole ridiculous marriage thing… Besides I’ll be there with him… He won’t be alone…”

“Just saying, Sho…” Jun mumbled under his breath, noticing how determined his friend was. “But I’m with you… no matter what!”

Sho smiled and squeezed his friend’s hand. “Thank you, Jun!”

***

“I won’t be able to survive…” Masaki whined as he saw his idol in the mirror. He was wearing a suit probably for the first time in his life.

“You will, Aiba! You love him, don’t you?” Satoshi tried to give his friend courage.

“Of course I do! That’s the reason I accepted in the first place but… I don’t know how to behave… I’m afraid…”

“You should trust Sho. For asking you do this for him, it means that he has faith in you… _I_ have faith in you… You can do it!” They heard a car horn. “He’s here! Let’s go!” Satoshi grabbed Masaki’s hand leading him towards the door. “Have fun!”

“See you, Satoshi!”

\---

“Don’t be this stressed… you look astounding Masaki…” Sho reassured him as they entered his house.

Masaki was left with his mouth open. Surely, he had seen such mansions before but only on the TV. He tried to ease his painful heartbeat. _Just relax…_

“Everyone… I would you to meet this man. His name is Aiba Masaki and he’s my boyfriend…”

It was expected that there would be whispers but that only added to the stress that Masaki already had. “You didn’t have to tell them that I’m your boyfriend…” he whispered nervous in Sho’s ear.

Sho held him tightly on his back. “I have nothing to feel ashamed of, Masaki… Don’t worry…”

Masaki was thankful that there was no dinner involved. A couple of hours had passed and at some point, Sho was asked to go and talk with some important investors. It was the first time that Masaki saw him in his environment and somehow he felt insecure. A _lcohol… I need alcohol…_ Looking around he quickly got a glimpse of a waiter holding a tray of champagne. He took one and started sipping slowly. It was his third that night but it helped him look relaxed. It was not as if he had something in common to talk about with everyone in there.

“So where did you meet with Sakurai Sho? I have never met you before…”

Masaki gulped when he saw a young man standing next to him. “We met by accident… he was stuck with his car broken and it was raining… I offered him my help…”

“Ah… so… And what do you do for living? If I’m not too tactless…”

Masaki tried to form his best smile. “No, no… My mother runs a small inn in Chiba and I’m repairing boats…”

“You mean… manual work?!”

“Yes…” Masaki whispered and drank more of his champagne, wishing Sho would come back to him fast.

“Now everything is explained…” it was obvious that the other was ironic.

“I don’t understand…”

“Why you are here… I mean you are obviously poor… I’m sure getting bored richie boys in the trap is your alternative job, right?”

“Excuse me?”

“You are pretty I can’t deny it… and I’m sure your ass must be quite entertaining… It’s not a surprise that someone like Sho would enjoy having you… Tell me… does he pay you on a monthly basis or by intercourse?”

Masaki couldn’t believe in his ears. “Asshole!” he yelled and before he could control himself he punched the other straight in the face, making him fall on his back. “ASSHOLE!” he yelled louder this time and sat on top of him grabbing the collar of his shirt while punching him with all his might repetitively.

“What is going on?” Sho ran towards them and tried to separate them but it was difficult when Masaki was moving like a wild animal. “Masaki!”

The other as if he finally understood what had happened stopped and fell on his knees.

“And you wanted to tell me that he’s not a bum, huh?!” his father was furious.

Sho couldn’t believe it. “There must be a reason…” he whispered, still trying to digest what had just happened.

“I was just asking him about his job… but after having consumed so many glasses what could you expect…”

“Masaki…”

“I think you owe us an explanation!” It was Shinada the one speaking. “Or I call the police! You can’t just hit my son like that you uncivilized person!”

“Masaki… what happened?” Sho insisted.

“He said something that made me angry…” Masaki whispered not even wanting to repeat the insults that had just heard. He would make Sho feel bad and he didn’t want that.

“What?” Masaki’s eyes filled up with tears as he recognized the voice. This time it wasn’t an unknown voice; it was Sho’s and it sounded concerned. “Please tell me the truth!”

“Nothing too important… It just made me angry…” Masaki whispered. _I don’t want to do this to you… Not for that scumbag…_

“You can’t expect me to believe it… tell me…”

“I’m fucking telling you the truth, Sho! He was an asshole… he got what he was asking for…”

“This isn’t the usual you…” Sho tried to reason him. _Masaki it can’t be… please… give me a reason… please…_

Masaki looked back at Sho. “It is when I get angry…” his tone was clear, leaving no merge of questioning.

“That’s it?!” Sho was shocked. “He made you angry? Because he made you angry for not important reason, as you say, you start hitting him like that in a middle of a party where so many important people are gathered?”

“I…”

“You embarrassed me!” Sho replied not letting him speak.

Masaki lowered his head. Sho’s tone felt worse than any punch he could have received at the moment. He hadn’t said the truth because he didn’t want to humiliate his boyfriend but then he expected the other to have more faith in him. He didn’t say anything, neither fought back when he was pulled up by Sho, as the other was apologizing to the Shinadas. Soon, they were out of the house.

“Sho…” Masaki tried to speak but all the words were stuck in his throat.

“I know that you have freedom… but you should know that there are also rules!” Sho spoke in the same angry tone. “I brought you here because I wanted to introduce you to my circle… I know that it is completely foreign to you but it is a part of my life. I thought you would want to be here… Apparently, I was wrong. Jun had warned me… but I didn’t listen to him… Sometimes differences are huge…”

“What do you mean?”

“What do I mean?! You punched somebody, Masaki… in front of everyone… because he made you angry… And now I have to apologize and fix everything. And it’s going to be tough. You made me look ridiculous in front of so many important people… clients… investors… I’m the CEO damn it! Do you know what you should have done? Smile at him and leave… come to find me… but you chose to use violence. You know sometimes I wonder if you are really a delinquent… because obviously you have two of their favorite habits: drinking and punching”

Masaki had it enough. He slapped Sho, tears blurring his eyesight. “I might have disappoint you but you have also disappoint me… Sakurai Sho…” and with that he started walking away.

“Where are you going?” Sho was even angrier as he saw him leaving.

“Anywhere but here… I can’t breathe…” Masaki yelled back at him.

“You choose to leave?! And I thought _I_ was the coward!”

“It seems you made a mistake…”

“It seems…” Sho could feel tears running down his cheeks. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. His hands brushed through his hair, before grabbing it painfully… showing his frustration. _Why, Masaki? Why?_

_***_

Two weeks had passed by and Masaki would neither answer Sho’s calls nor reply his messages.

“What should I do?” Sho muttered as he rubbed his forehead.

“Sho… I think that you should have listened to him…” Jun said in a low voice.

“I know but… I was angry, Jun… angry because he didn’t give me a reason… angry because my father had proved right in front of everyone’s eyes… angry for giving them a reason to justify themselves, damn it!”

“Go!”

“Nino…” Jun tried to hush his boyfriend but Nino had another opinion, as he got closer to Sho.

“What are you waiting for?  Get your big ass there and talk to him… You know you are the wrong one here… having him in a nest of wolves… You know it that’s why you’re like that… so go and fix it!”

“I…”

“You love him, right?”

“I do…” Sho whispered.

“Then I think you got your answer…”

Sho looked at the other two frowning for a couple of seconds before suddenly grabbing his jacket, storming out of the apartment.

“You think they can do it?” Jun asked Nino as he took him in his arms.

“If they love each other truthfully, as I suspect, then yes…”

***

Two weeks later, Sho was standing in front of the inn. He wanted to speak as soon as the door opened but he didn’t have the chance when a punch landed on his face.

“I had warned you!” Satoshi yelled. “You hurt him!”

“I know but in a way, he hurt me too… he gave them a reason to…” Sho tried to speak up.

“He tried to protect you! Not wanting everyone in that damn party to find out that he had been called a whore!”

“What?!” Sho whispered dumfounded.

“He didn’t want to embarrass you in front of everyone when he was called like that by that asshole… I thought you had understood him… but I was mistaken… In the end rich people are all the same… us we are delinquents…”

Sho was ready to answer when he saw Masaki coming out of the inn. “Masaki!” he ran to him.

“We have nothing to say, Sakurai-san…”

He was obvious slimmer and the dark eye-bags were showing that he wasn’t at his best state. “You might not have but I do…” without thinking about it twice he grabbed his arm and threw him in his car.

“What do you think you’re doing?!”

“It won’t take more than half an hour…” Sho replied and pressed the throttle.

They had reached the beach where Masaki had led them the first time they had met. “I know I am a bastard… I know that you don’t deserve my apology but I want to tell you that your absence made me realize something… This part of my life for which I was yelling at you that night, still had me entrapped. I was still feeling the need to prove something to them… even by bringing you there. I was still lost… and a coward. But then, I realized that it was my mistake… because I have nothing to prove… not to them… not to anyone… Ohno just told me the reason and it made me feel million times more stupid than I already felt… but my decision is already taken long before that…”

Masaki was staring at Sho, trying to understand what the other meant. “Your point?”

“My point is that the rules, I was so proudly spoke of, are nothing more than contrivance of theirs… using them according to their satisfaction… and I had enough… Without you… watching their triumphant faces… from angry, I became sad and from sad… realization hit me… I felt empty… I wanted, for once in my life, to actually take a decision for myself… to take the risk you so fearlessly spoke of when we were here two months ago”

“Sho, what do you mean?” This time Masaki’s voice had no trace of irony or sarcasm; only curiosity.

“I have left the company… Jun helped me find a job in a small office here in Chiba. I also got an apartment… It’s old and only 13 tatami big but it’s a start…”

Masaki couldn’t believe in his ears. “You mean…?”

“And I will try my best to be the man that you deserve to have by your side…” Sho’s voice trembled as he spoke the last words. “As long as it takes… I will-”

He couldn’t finish as two hot lips claimed his. He wrapped his arms around Masaki’s waist and deepened their kiss tasting the mouth he had been missing.

"I'm sorry, Sho... I should have spoken... but... I was afraid... I felt so useless and I was blaming myself for not being the one you should have... for having given that bastard the opportunity to talk to me like that... I guess I was also angry with myself..."

"We are both wrong in a way... but mostly me, Masaki... I should have protected you..." Sho said looking at his side before looking back at Masaki with a hint of smile on his face. "Let's start all over again!"

Masaki nodded with tears in his eyes.

Hours had passed and the sunset seemed as if it was diving into the sea as they were sitting side by side on the beach.

“You know… from the first time I came here in Chiba, I strangely felt it as if it spoke to me… like home…” Sho whispered while keeping Masaki in his arms.

Masaki smiled and snuggled closer to the other, pecking softly Sho’s neck. “Then welcome home, Sho…”

 

 

 

 

THE END

 

 

 

 

 

A.N. Sooo minna here's the second part! ^_^ Sho and Masaki, apart from lovey-dovey moments, faced also some problems but luckily they managed to overcome them! Sho had to take an important decision but it was the only way to be completely free from his father and finally live the way he wished by Masaki's side!

 

I really hope you enjoyed it and as always your comments are <333!!!

 

 

See you soon! ^^

Andy

 

 

 


End file.
